Writers Block
by xLadySlytherinx
Summary: Usagi-san's writer's block is cured, thanks to Misaki...a cute peice of Romantica Fluff! Rated T just in case


Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading!

I hope you all likey my story! :) I will do my best to update on the pace I've set for myself :D

Love xXGeneralJessMarianXx

* * *

Misaki had to admit this day out with Usagi was currently turning out to be a perfect date, except for that groping incident in the restaurant; Misaki shook his head clearing out the memories of their dinner turning his attention back to the over grown child with him. Somehow they had ended up at the local festival around the corner from their home and the famed author was in the process of buying tons of playmates for Suzuki which meant more housework for Misaki.

Misaki couldn't help but smile at the eager author; he was truly just a big kid on the inside whose only skill was his writing. There was more to Akihiko Usami than met the eye, sure he was a perverted rabbit who normally molested Misaki every chance he got but there were moments like this that Misaki could see the soft side of his lover. The Economics student had stopped denying the inevitable about a year ago; he had been swept off his feet and he had loved every minute of it.

"Usagi, it's getting late out we should head home, and besides Nii-san is coming over tomorrow I've got cleaning to do" Misaki smirked lightly when he thought of his older brother, Takahiro knew of his lover but how he had discovered it was still rather comical. Usagi had been impatient as usual and couldn't wait until Misaki's brother left so he had tackled the college student in his bedroom, Misaki was sure his brother still had nightmares about that day. Although it had embarrassing Misaki felt relieved now that Takahiro knew, he didn't have to hide anymore or make excuses for himself.

* * *

Usagi watched as his young lover's brown being tossed by the wind making him all the more desirable, his green eyes were clear and full of laughter and love. Since Takahiro had discovered their dirty little secret Misaki was comfortable inside the bedroom and out, he no longer protested when Usagi kissed him in public or tried to get away during their intimate time in the bedroom, though there were sometimes when Misaki was annoyed he could get a shy reaction from the young college student.

The couple had been through a few rough patches, his brother and father rearing their ugly heads and then there was Takahiro who had tried to break them up for the first three months after he discovered the relationship he had even gone to such lengths to fake an illness to tear Misaki away from Usagi but the young college student had returned to the author once the truth had come out.

Usagi couldn't help but smile as Misaki tossed their purchases into a chair before collapsing onto the sofa clearly exhausted, he couldn't resist himself and was soon hovering over his Misaki kissing the smaller man senseless, how Misaki always managed to flip them over on the small couch amazed him but Usagi was once again on his back with a smirking Misaki above him. He couldn't help himself as his eyes closed, he was lost in Misaki and he never wanted to find his way out. His eyes popped open as the gears started to turn in his head, the whole reason of their day out was suddenly clearing up, he had a terrible case of writers block and the day spent with Misaki had helped.

Misaki let out a soft yelp as he sat up quickly untangling himself and getting to his feet, he didn't want to pull away from his Misaki but he didn't want to lose this idea either, he felt conflicted as he gave his confused lover a passionate kiss, a thank you and an apology wrapped in one, smiling he whispered in the young man's ear smiling further when his eyes widened and he began to blush like never before.

Usagi smiled broadly as "Stupid Usagi" soared through the air, Misaki would always hate his BL novels so Usagi would always write them, but how could he not, Misaki provided constant inspiration day in and day out.

* * *

Clicky on Review pweeeeess :D


End file.
